


Let's End This Curse

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley tells Eve that she has captured the witch that cursed the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's End This Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just before "Le Grand Guignol" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Let's End This' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Eve was stretched out on her back on her bed in her trailer, reading a novel. She was just about to finish a chapter when she heard the sound of frantic knocking on her door.

“Eve!” she heard a voice she recognized call. In a flash Eve was on her feet and opening the door.

Eve wasn’t surprised to see Hayley standing on her porch; the werewolf had come to New Orleans looking for her family, and Eve was all that was left of it. What did surprise Eve was that Hayley was alone; the Mikaelsons were very protective of the pregnant girl and it was unlike them to let her go anywhere without one of them.

“You are not going to believe what I have in the trunk of my car” said Hayley, as Eve gestured for the brunette to come into the trailer.

“Then why don’t you just tell me” said Eve, sitting down on the bed.

Hayley remained standing, too excited to sit. “Try the witch who cursed our pack” she said.

Eve shot Hayley a perplexed look. “I thought she was dead.”

Hayley grinned mischievously, clearly knowing something Eve didn’t. “Her body is. She isn’t.”

“Okay…explain” said Eve.

“Turns out when Brynne Deveraux cursed our clan, she wasn’t exactly herself. She was possessed by another witch, who still lives on…in another stolen body, I might add” said Hayley.

“That means she can reverse the spell!” said Eve, catching on. “And you have this witch in the trunk of your car?”

“Yes!” said Hayley.

Eve stood up and walked over to the dresser. She reached inside and pulled out two hunting rifles, handing one to Hayley.

“Let’s end this curse” Eve said.


End file.
